


Bunny Brothers Bonding

by TabooMonster123



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Animal-Like Behavior, D/s themes, Grooming, Kemonomimi, Multi, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabooMonster123/pseuds/TabooMonster123
Summary: Iori and Mitsuki have some bunny bonding time together.





	Bunny Brothers Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please read the tags before continuing. I don't want anyone to be caught unawares.
> 
> Written for Day 3's Kemonomimi prompt. For a friend <3

Mutual grooming sessions were something the Izumi brothers just grew up with. Perhaps it was due to their nature as rabbit-types. Unlike Sougo, who would sometimes groom other cats but mostly worked on himself, or Tenn and Riku, who preened each other’s feathers growing up for the sake of Riku’s health, rabbits were nearly obligated to be physically social. And in a group where all the other mammals were predator-types— what with Yamato being a fox and Tamaki a rather clumsy dog— Mitsuki and Iori only had each other to turn to.

Not that this was a problem, of course. While they certainly enjoyed the company of the rest of the group, there was something particularly special about their bond just between them rabbits.

Freshly showered, Iori draped a towel over his head and walked down the hall to Mitsuki’s room, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

“You’re back!” Mitsuki jumped up and pulled Iori down onto the bed. “Here, let me get that.” He firmly patted down Iori’s ears and hair with the towel, soaking up as much excess water as he could before tossing it over the footboard.

Both sitting side by side, Mitsuki enveloped Iori’s waist tightly. He shoved his head up against Iori’s chin, demanding that he start.

Iori took the hint. Wrapping one arm around his brother’s shoulders, he smoothed the other hand over his long, straight ears before bowing his head to lick.

Meticulous as always, Iori made his way up the first ear with small, exacting laps of his tongue. He took his time, making sure each patch of fur lay smooth and flat on his brother’s skin. With one hand, he gently directed the angle of Mitsuki’s head so he could get to the inside of the ear.

Ticklish, Mitsuki flicked his other ear. When Iori reached the end, he pressed a light kiss to the tip of his brother’s ear. He tilted Mitsuki’s head the other way, reaching up to comb through Mitsuki’s hair as he got to work on the other ear. He worked his fingers through the tangles, soothing both his brother’s hair and fur.

Mitsuki hummed, leaning into Iori’s hand. “That feels really nice, Iori,” he said, shifting so close he was nearly in Iori’s lap.

Iori flushed from the praise and buried his face in Mitsuki’s hair to hide his blush. The elder allowed this for a moment before flicking the unfinished ear at him, insisting he finish what he started.

Iori went back to grooming his brother. Mitsuki swung his legs across Iori’s lap, angling his body so his brother would have better access. Cradling the back of Mitsuki’s head, Iori reached for his brother’s hands at his waist, lacing their fingers together as he continued.

Mitsuki nuzzled his neck when Iori finished. “I believe i’m done,” Iori said, for the first time that evening. “Was that satisfactory, nii-san?”

“You were great, Iori,” Mitsuki grinned up at him. “My ears feel so nice and smooth now, thank you.”

Flushing at the praise, Iori turned away, and Mitsuki used the opportunity to push him onto the bed and pin him down. Iori squeaked and squirmed, embarrassed, but Mitsuki straddled his hips, pressing down on his shoulders and keeping him in place. “It’s nii-chan’s turn now,” he pointed out, giving Iori’s cheek a little lick.

“N— nii-san—” Iori squeezed his eyes shut, unsure. Mitsuki lay fully on top of him. He slid his hands up Iori’s arms, pressing his wrists into the sheets, letting his body language do the talking for him a he nibbled a soft reprimand into the base of one of Iori’s long, twitching ears:  _ submit. _

Iori’s body tensed, resisting for a moment, then went limp under him. “Good boy,” Mitsuki crooned into Iori’s ear before giving it a little lick. Iori shivered.

Where Iori was conscientious, Mitsuki was frolicsome, often going over the same areas multiple times in his excitement. Mitsuki’s insistence on Iori’s submission was balanced by his obvious joy at grooming his baby brother.

Iori relaxed under Mitsuki’s ministrations, letting out little sighs and “nii-san”s as Mitsuki groomed his ears. They were more sensitive than the elder’s, and where Iori grooming his brother was an expression of devotion, Mitsuki grooming him was teasing, loving, possessing. While they had continued their mutual grooming sessions after moving into the dorm out of necessity and convenience, they had begun to symbolize the strengthening on the bond they shared: as brothers, as groupmates, as Mitsuki and Iori, divorced from their roles and reduced to their pure selves.

Slowly, Mitsuki’s licks and nips lessened, until he gave one last lap of the tongue on Iori’s ear and pulled back to look him in the eye.

“All done,” he murmured, brushing their noses together affectionately. Mitsuki leaned in just as Iori closed his eyes and pressed their mouths together.

“Stay with me?” he asked when they parted.

“Of course, nii-san,” he promised. “Of course I’ll stay.”

There was never a moment of doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this hastily written and minimally edited mitsuio fic. I love these two a lot; Iori's love for Mitsuki makes me feel so soft uwu
> 
> I was originally going to give them wings but I fell down a rabbit hole (lol) and ended up reading about rabbit bonding behavior. I tried to incorporate as much as I could into the fic, and I think I was pretty successful ^_^ specifically, Iori grooming Mitsuki first as the more submissive of the pair, the D/S aspects of the relationship (played up for obvious reasons lol), and Mitsuki "mounting" Iori there at the end. I initially wanted them back to front but I think it works out better this way.
> 
> If you liked it feel free to leave a review or some kudos!


End file.
